


Crucifixion III: The Purgatory

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为R2双学兰场合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。有过去式路人/朱雀内容提及。





	1. Every Whisper

“我失去了最重要的朋友，以及无可替代的女性。”

及至枢木朱雀这般言语之前，鲁路修原以为自己应当伪装完善的。

 

第七骑士出现在校园中时，挂着温善笑意，少了首次入学时的胆怯与局促，瑛绿眼睛里微微敛着深重冰寒。他行在人前时仿佛温驯无害，言行举止皆无异常，好像他还是那个在技术部任职的无名小卒，待着同龄人时不卑不亢，对着多么显著的恶意都能一笑而过。

在大换血过的阿什弗德当中，时至如今已然无人会对一名圆桌骑士表露恶意。不知是因当事人有意避让，还是大多数人主动因敬畏而疏远，在学生会外他未与更多人进行超出礼貌问候的接触。课间时分夏莉来到桌边感慨了一阵世事无常，大概是因为当初熟悉他的人都回了本国去，这才导致整座学校都多出一丝疏离陌生。朱雀微笑着点头应是，应声之际似有若无地转过视线，短暂一瞥间叫人心底一颤。鲁路修没将那震颤表露出来，收拾课桌的动作未缓片刻，及至有条不紊地清理完毕，才在桌沿支楞着手臂、偏头回以微笑。

“你该说幸好我们还在这里，夏莉。”他说，“至少还有些熟面孔能让人感到安慰。”女孩接过话茬间，他在臂弯里头攥紧手指，指甲刺入手掌心里去，即使削平齐整依然隐隐生疼。

枢木朱雀在一旁打量他，趁着一时交谈机会便避也不避。鲁路修便如此前一般不着痕迹地松开手去，轻轻搭着了自己小臂，说话时为显真诚而望向对方眼睛。

于是有一刻，那冰冷寒意真切传递到他身上，透进心底，爬上脊骨，叫他在不易觉察处蓦然颤栗。他从五脏六腑尽都结冰的错觉中强行醒过神来，在话语结尾附上一个同对方相似的温善笑意。他耗费了大半心力叫自己形容镇定，这远比他从前进行过的任何扮演都更困难。甚至是他们再次会见之初、他们在多人小聚当中自如交谈、他们之间得以维持一个疏离间距的任何时刻，他都能平静相对，将自己摆放在寻常的欺瞒敌对位置上冷静思考。而在当下，那昔日友人坐在身畔，因着交谈微微往侧边倾了身，手肘都将将碰着他的时，他望着那双眼睛，仍然感到切近时一阵周身赤裸般的屈辱。

他几乎在暗处刺穿自己皮肉。

 

枢木朱雀是因鲁路修其人而回到此地的。这并非一句浪漫表述，也无法用以对伟大友情进行歌颂。

往前数时第七骑士还在欧洲建立功勋，顶着一个皇室赋予的伟大头衔打响自己的名声。罗洛在这当口仍然对名义上的兄长将信未信，但提供一些欧洲战场不算绝密的资料也是无妨。往前数时那儿被搅起一片乱局，大抵有无数个秘密被埋没，也有无数个秘密再无法成为秘密。然而在几经筛选过后，一片废墟里头值得注意的，似乎也仅剩“第七骑士在忙于搜集功勋”一件事。

捕获黑色骑士团的首领是那年轻圆桌骑士功勋的起始，这点无论在潘德拉贡还是11区都是人尽皆知。于是在那消息再度冒头时，他便迅速回转，回到那明面上的人身边，如被磁石所引一般，只因着鲁路修·兰佩路基而来，也只在其身畔徘徊不去，人前人后皆有意无意地随在四周。

鲁路修猜想自己能够理解当下状况。

这类基于欺诈的假面游戏是他所擅长的，他自认不会输了阵势，然而他的游刃有余仅限在这一层面上。及至他们作为邻桌，间距骤然拉近，交谈和日常嬉戏般的轻微推搡都叫他绷着神经，随口一句不经意的言辞或随处一瞥都如绳索般在他的心脏上绑紧、拉扯、直沉入底。他学着把手掌藏在暗处，以在无法自控时不至于叫人觉察到那轻微颤抖。

“圆桌骑士不该很忙碌吗？”他在收敛心神间这般询问。最末一道课后铃已过，人群各自收拾或站起时，朱雀单手搭着桌沿，暂时阻绝了他自里位先一步离开的可能。鲁路修将这禁锢态势收在眼底，面上权当恍然未觉。而后对方微微眯着了眼，自眼角隐晦地裂开一道寒芒。

“接下来恐怕需要长期在11区行动，”朱雀说，“回到学校只是顺便。”鲁路修在话音落毕后适时站起来，拎起背包示意自己要先行离去。对方仍然未动，他便试图从膝骨与桌沿间隙当中挤过。这别扭形势叫他背后森然发冷，骨节轻微磕碰处仿佛剧痛，及至那横亘的手臂都快拦着他腰际时，他才伸出手来，平稳亲和地搭着对方腕臂向外推拒。

在这触碰发生过后朱雀忽然笑了，继而撤手放他离去。“可别叫会长听见你这么说，”鲁路修听见自己的声音在轻快言语，“不然欢迎会上你的遭遇估计不会太乐观。”朱雀笑着称是时他挥手走远，紧绷的神经在缓缓松懈间叫他有了近似骨骼脱节的错觉。

他猜想自己转头藏好面色之后连耳根都会在一瞬间惨白。

他在晚间换得一人独处时，方才叫自己从和睦伪装下彻底松脱。既无一个仿冒的血亲，也无一个已作敌方想的旧友，于是他终于在房间里头摊开手掌，意识到自己每一寸皮肤都在细微战栗。早先那纯由背叛而起的苦楚他已尝过了，在那绿发魔女重现于他眼前时也已愤恨过了，时至如今他为着自己这点软弱趋向而愈发恼恨，却无处宣泄、无人可讲。

然后他去冲洗，烫热清水淋在头颈肩背。他搓洗周身时，白日里那些似有若无的细微磕碰都涌现出来，凿在他掌间手肘上，连同那些曾经随着“零”之存在一道化为虚无的记忆一并提点而起。仿佛就在现下，那击碎他的假面、又纯用看着那假面的冰冷怒焰而看他的旧友曾做的一切都还留存着痕迹，印刻在他体表与身躯内里。一句低哑言语掠过耳际，一双手掌在他胸腹上抚摸游移，在他腿间强硬掰开；那人三番两次由着镣铐与四肢便能轻易将他禁锢，在他体内穿凿时连同残存尊严一并撕碎，皮肉筋骨都抻伤将断一般，而那全部的苦痛都得以被烙印。

“——洗不干净了吧。”那人说。

他胸肺间似被扼紧，胃里一阵痉挛，于是陡然俯身干呕起来。

在那阵翻涌感缓慢淡去后，越过雾气浮动与水面波纹，鲁路修看见自己的膝头仍在抖动。他腿脚浸泡在逐渐涨高的水位中，头顶还在继续被缓慢浇淋，额发在眉眼四周滑下水路。他试图恢复正常呼吸时，堪堪停止了无意识的抓挠自己，尔后撑着了墙壁，在那深入骨髓的寒意当中缓慢跪坐下去。

他碰着了自己的阴茎时，仍然不确定自己是在因厌恶或别的什么物事而发抖。他在水中抚慰自身时毫无章法，在他这般动作时，残余苦痛伴着那近乎耻辱的快意印象一同附在他身上。他在稍稍粗暴地搓动柱头时还记着枢木朱雀的细微神情，这一事实本身叫他感到悲哀。他浸在这水中时，仿佛那类残酷开凿还在延续，及至他高潮之际一并抽打在他的脊索神经上，叫他哽咽出声，由着无法聚焦的视线瞧见自己释放在清水当中，很快便成片缕状涣散了。

鲁路修感到胃里再度泛起一阵温润的恶心。他在那里瘫坐许久，直至整缸水都冷去，才拖着疲惫身躯慢慢爬出，在浸出的皱痕间将自己来回揩拭干净。

 

这试探总会告一段落，鲁路修告诉自己。第七骑士终究不可能长久地耗在学校，以拖延态度换得他表露破绽的一星半点可能。

他多少就着有限资料研究过第七骑士在欧洲一线的作战行动，其行动远比从前行事更具明确目的性，至少在战场上出击时，优柔寡断的迹象削减了许多。这般为战者的耐性不可能多么长久，间接观察得不出结论时，直接试探的机会总归会被营造一个出来。他猜想自己知晓时机，他猜想自己足够应对。然后他们重逢在天台顶上，由着夜幕拉下、下方人群尽情起舞，欢迎会正步入尾声与高潮，这场盛宴的主角与引来这一动荡的罪魁祸首却终于一并缺席。

然后那人说：“我失去了最重要的朋友，以及无可替代的女性。”然后他递来电话，由着一个无辜者作为试探的武器。然后罗洛倒数结束，凝滞时间逝去，枢木朱雀仍用淡漠眼神瞧过来。然后娜娜莉的声音连同存在依托一同被他交还回去，对方眼神当中审视的成分也缓慢消散。

他想这就是全部，或枢木朱雀会以为这就是全部。

然后鲁路修思及一处破绽，或许连本人都未觉察，但倘若他的确生为“兰佩路基”，那处疏漏便必然存在。于是他注视着枢木朱雀挂下电话，重新换上友善笑容，告诉他也许应该一同下去和众人聚一聚时，他往侧边倚着了扶栏，开口问道：

“事到如今，你最重要的友人是谁呢？”

因兰佩路基是没有那些记忆的。兰佩路基生为一介寻常学生，无关战乱亦无关背叛，被践踏尊严的记忆——无论哪种形式——也一概皆无。因而兰佩路基其人是不应被定义为“失去”的，因而他向伪装的挚友道出一句合理询问。

然后朱雀便沉默了。这一刻他似乎短暂出神，投来视线时不止望着面前一人，仿佛那人背后还有其它藏匿的影子。这一刻鲁路修忽然思及另一个可能，假若那并非疏漏，假若对方所言的确另有其人，而他并不知晓被言及“失去”的那人身份为何。

然后他思绪流转间，蓦然想起当中因分别而空白、只能依凭图文资料判断形势的时日，在一整道他并不熟知的战线上，枢木朱雀缓慢蜕变成当下模样。他记起一个但凡被拼写出就显得过于张狂的名字，作为皇室特遣参谋与第七骑士名义上的护卫对象，在那些冰冷战报中昙花一现，止于欧系不列颠尼亚掀起政变动荡之际，往后便再未被提及。

那相当于死亡判决，他想，不过是并未确切言明。尤利乌斯·金斯莱其人终究是在那异乡土壤上消失了，再往后去，第七骑士便在那方战场建立了足以被称为“白色死神”的功绩。

“……鲁路修？”那人叫他，开口之际便眼神凝聚，似态度与一般无异，乃至又多拉扯起促狭笑意，“你在嫉妒吗？”

“你该少自恋点。”鲁路修听见自己说，“那种事怎么可能，我不过是感到好奇……”

那求死之人不得死，其护卫对象又被浪潮席卷了去。这般情形如此熟悉，再三往复地降至年轻骑士的头上。鲁路修再看着朱雀时，以为自己明白了对方那般言语的并列用意。然而兰佩路基是不当多问多言的，兰佩路基对圆桌骑士的了解应当只限于明面报道与琐碎流言，兰佩路基应当维持着那类对周遭人与物事尽都漫不经心的态势。然后，好像时至如今，鲁路修·兰佩路基甚至已然失去了被以重要友人相称的资格。

那阵温润的恶心又攀上他的五脏六腑，叫他呼吸都滞缓了。就在此时朱雀踏上前来，凑过了身，将将持上他的小臂。而他在恍惚间由着身躯战栗反应下意识后退一步，避让开来，及至腰际磕碰着护栏，才醒悟过来自己仿佛失态。

枢木朱雀眯起双眼之间，怀疑神色似又隐约浮现而出。鲁路修短暂阖上双眼，在全然黑暗中试图寻到一类可行说辞、一个叫自己不干脆放弃维持当下角力局面的缘由。他听见那人又在叫他的名字，问他“发生了什么”。他思及发生的一切，喉头泛起涩意。他复睁了眼时，对方又到了近前，分明在等待他给出一个解答。

他耳边遥远舞曲收敛，欢声笑语散去，余得一时间全然的静默。而后他生生遏止了内里翻涌的所有不适，叫自己放出松缓微笑。

“我大概是，”他听见自己说，“不太愿意毁坏我们现在的关系。”

而后他微微倾身，反拉近他们当中间距，近至鼻息都柔软相缠。他看见那昔日的施暴者瞳仁蓦然收缩，而他抱着近乎报复似的快意，持着无辜者的假面，叫自己分明被痛恨着的、曾经吐露所有杀戮命令的嘴唇，短暂地浅覆在对方嘴唇上。

 

在虚假记忆中他们不曾更近一步。即便是早在假面破裂之前，他们的确作为亲密挚友而并行在校园当中时，最为亲密的接触也不过是一时冲动又逃避似的短掠而过。在真实记忆中那出卖故友者曾短暂低下头来，纯然怜悯似地赠与一个亲吻而告别。鲁路修思及这些时，那些施暴余痕仍在暗处叫他神经战栗、骨血烧灼。他半阖了眼去，叫视野间模糊了些，不愿读清对方目中神色。

我曾为与你重逢而高兴，他想。我曾向世界感谢你的存在。

他在短暂触碰后抽身后仰脱离，撇下嘴角后就要转身离去，然而朱雀顺着他后退势头而返身了。朱雀切近的速率几乎一刻未迟，仍叫他们维持在那般暧昧间距上，伸手撑着了他身边护栏。在他退无可退之际，腰椎都抵着扶栏、上身都稍微外倾时，对方恰以一个微妙角度俯瞰下来，在任何一丝震颤都足以掠过彼此皮肤的空间中，轻声吐露一句低哑言语：

“我并不介意。”

而后朱雀便亲吻他，稍一试探后深入勾缠。那亲吻漫长绵密，把他呼吸都吞尽，叫他一时间不得辨别那话语的含义。鲁路修闭目仰首接受时，下方人群的嘈杂响动骤然清晰起来，一时间不再那般遥远，又叫他如芒在背。对方舌尖滑过他齿缝而探入，轻轻扫过他上颚，勾动内里舌肉后近乎吸吮。他哼出隐约鼻音时朱雀回揽着了他的腰，膝骨轻轻挤入胯间，这感知叫他焦躁不安。他感到空气在缓慢被挤出肺腑，直到分毫不剩，而后他被放得稍许喘息时刻，几乎瘫软在扶栏上头。

他粗沉喘息时仍然绷着神经，将细微战栗藏在皮肤之下、完全掩藏起来，扮演一个因得了回应、关系易位而略感羞赧的寻常少年人角色。他手指扳着对方肩头时做一个推拒姿态，然而始终未能发力去付诸实践。枢木朱雀凑着他耳际，缓慢舔舐一小方皮肤，齿尖沿着耳廓碾磨过去时，又用那悄声低言向他开口。

“如果这是真话——”那声音说，逗留在假设之前悬而未决。有一瞬鲁路修似乎感到朱雀也被细微迟疑所困扰，那迟疑叫他呼吸不甚平稳。他在现出其它端倪前下移了手，手掌越过腰际而贴合在制服包裹的削窄臀线上。他开始下手揉捏时，鲁路修终于在那推拒态势中使上了些许气力，挣出些许空隙来低声抗议。

“这里？”他咬着字节，而朱雀在他耳后留下一个隐蔽印记。朱雀亲吻他的颈项时自侧而下，在他发问过后短暂含着他的喉结，叫他发出一阵含混咕哝，一手随后慢条斯理地拨开他的衣领，方便那亲吻去到颈窝凹陷处。

“这里很安全。”朱雀说，“舞会正到热闹的时候。我们这边不闹出太大动静的话，底下的人是不会注意的。”

或毋如说是难得的监控死角，鲁路修嘲弄地想。他得以确认这点后又感到烦闷，逃避似地偏过头去。朱雀在他锁骨上舔舐时他低哼出声，尔后那在臀上不紧不慢的揉搓止住，复又挪回腰际，拨开外衣边角提至裤线边缘。这一举动叫他蓦然一僵，那僵停过于显著，以至于那瑛绿眼睛又从他身前抬起，沉积着他不能甚解的晦暗，仿佛在深处燃着了火种。

“不愿意吗？”

鲁路修深呼吸了一次，然后咬上对方嘴唇作答。

 

这步奏是属于兰佩路基的，他想。

他撑在扶栏上，微微向前屈着腰，眼神飘忽地瞧着下方舞会。是时的确无人向暗处投来关注视线，那舞曲奏得圆融响亮，笼着遥远人群，将多余的细微响动都隔绝在外。随后鲁路修哽出一声低喘，近似了呜咽；身后人俯身亲吻他的耳廓时，同样鼻息粗沉。

他的外套与衬衫一并敞了大半，露出的胸膛间遍及湿润吮吻余迹，被唇齿摩挲过的乳首都肿胀挺立着，晚风拂过时有些微妙寒凉。他的校服长裤被褪了小半，松松垮垮挂在股间，露出过半臀线，而枢木朱雀屈起手指，模拟性器抽插，步调缓慢地在他身后出入。鲁路修心不在焉地想着，这步奏是属于兰佩路基的。对于一个不再过于亲密、藉由清白记忆而苟活的旧友，再不能似对待一个持枪者那般恶劣粗暴，绑缚起双手、推开了腿脚，在愤恨抵抗中强行撕裂其身躯。兰佩路基不会那般抵抗，亦不会被那般对待。兰佩路基足够天真愚蠢，保留着一丝同样天真愚蠢的、对待枢木姓故友的难舍眷恋，割舍不下又提防不起，他便由着兰佩路基的虚假身份，在此处就与那人虚与委蛇。

然而他想着第七骑士那恍惚神情时，意识到就连兰佩路基这般存在大抵都并非对方所求的。他在呼吸窒闷间强迫自己不去思考区段因果，这很容易，因身后人在假模假式地试探了几遭后，便轻易地探回了他的敏感片域。那阵剧烈快意首次不伴着过多疼痛而冲刷过身躯时，鲁路修颤抖了一下，头颅短暂空白间还迫使自己表现似反应生涩。“这里吗？”朱雀在他耳边言语，很难说那探究语气和问句本身哪样更叫他感到恼火。他收紧时感到体内手指形廓，被柔软地包裹挤压住，而后朱雀微微挪移，再次戳刺在敏感腺体上。

他完全勃起了，性器被那人掏出底裤边缘而袒露出来，轻轻擦过了自己小腹。他颤抖时朱雀稍微抚弄了那脆弱硬挺，掌心包覆揉搓时比他自行动作时来得和缓舒适，情景叠合间叫他有些畏缩。朱雀那般捋动时，仍在他后穴处深深浅浅地穿插，一面屈伸手指撑大空间，一面反复摁于一点，叫他腿脚发软，上臂愈发用力地摁紧身前围栏。及至他喘息愈发急促、到了临界处时，那人拇指才重重擦过顶端孔眼，按着了茎头微微挤压。鲁路修在这举措中射精时，一时间还为这似未经历过的友善节奏而茫然失措。

他在高潮中短暂失去表层意识，片刻过后方觉自己身躯在自然震颤。而朱雀在这震颤间抽手揽着他身前，拨开衬衣自间隙中探入单手，仍带着黏腻液迹，就那般覆在他腰肋之上，接近严密扣紧或半个环抱。有一刻身后那人吻着了他后颈，慢慢溯回耳根处细腻啃噬，随后在他仍然高度敏感之际抽离手指，改叫粗大物事抵着了仍然张开的穴口，头部来回嵌入几次后，缓慢发力而长驱直入。

鲁路修哽咽出声，大口喘气间仍觉窒息。那人阴茎在自己体内寸寸挺进时，体感便与往昔余痕相叠，叫他记起那残忍开凿，叫他于哽咽间颤栗不止。“很痛吗？”朱雀在他耳际发问，一句关切似的嘶哑言语刻骨地讥讽着往日幽灵。这言语间他再度逃也似地俯低身去，腰臀又往后多送了些，身后便柔软咽下整截硬挺、没至根部，完全嵌合。那一刻他周身沉积的苦痛尽都往返，攀过筋络骨骼、浮至皮肉表层，如潮水上浮般几乎将他溺毙。这言语落下后他死死咬住自己嘴唇，咬至应当泛出青白苍色，才骤一下泄了去，勉强摇头示意自己无碍。

“没关系，”他说，“这点程度还不算什么。”

朱雀闻言便动了。他抽插得并不算快，环抱态势间将受力者逼迫成更易被进入的角度。及至鲁路修几乎躬下身去、将腰臀又抬高了些，呈出完全任其作为的姿态后，那贯入态势才变得猛烈起来。朱雀一手扣着他腰肋时，另一侧指尖在他胸膛上游走，扫过风干的唾迹，在胸前硬粒上稍微屈弹。鲁路修为这刺痛麻痒呻吟出声，往后再遏制不住，在每一波重重干在点上、又饱满悉数填充进去的攻势中随之喊叫，只是仍尽力抑着音量。这反应换得身后人短暂停顿，随后猛一下穿刺进更深处去。他朝着群人起舞的方向茫然张望，腿脚打摆，耳畔乐曲都散去，仅余身后那人低沉声音。

“鲁路修”，朱雀叫他名字。那意味复杂难辨，似在唤着往昔幽灵，又似幽灵也不止一个。他以为那呼唤本身亦是一个谎言。他由着自己积过苦痛的身躯重新被同一人操开，那遥远苦楚仍包覆着他，为着一次决裂，为着那般关系破碎至今既成事实。他在意识朦胧中，脑海中隐约有琐碎片断沉浮，似广袤原野，似天际火光，细分下去又归于混沌，反倒浮出那先前似未见过的陌生名姓来，横亘在他心脏上头，笔锋转折间如细窄刀尖，剖开没入留下疤痕。

他在第二次高潮时咽下了全部哭泣声息，然而淌出了眼泪。

 

罗洛在那通电话交回到枢木朱雀手中之前便已抽身离去，在下楼步行间试图舒缓心脏短暂停拍带来的轻微不适。他回至庆贺氛围中，为自己要了酒水。米蕾恰好在他一杯饮完时出了舞池，在下一支乐曲响起前声称自己要歇息一会。利瓦尔跟在他后头，面上写满了无奈惋惜。“未成年别碰酒精饮料啊，小可爱。”米蕾伸手在他脸颊上轻轻拧了一把。罗洛投降似地举起双手来，喏喏回答那度数也就和饮料差不太多。

他望着这金发姑娘时，余光越过她的头顶，隐约瞥见天台边缘两道身影间距乍拉近了，几乎重叠在一道。他在短暂一瞥后便追着身前两位学生会成员的身位挪移而转了头，面上没呈出半点异色。

“你有看见你老哥吗？”米蕾问他，不等他回答便摇着头抱怨，“朱雀也不在。分明他才是今天的主角，一整天都不怎么活跃。要不是知道他为人，我都要觉得圆桌骑士多么会摆架子了。”

“我没看见他们，真可惜。”他耸起肩道，“也许他们在哪里安静地叙旧吧。”

米蕾露出失望神色，利瓦尔在一边苦着脸，似想提请一个邀约而不知如何开口。罗洛在背过身时撇下了嘴角，手指绕着衣袋里坠饰牵绳打转。

及至欢迎会完全落下帷幕时，那两人仍未重新出现。帝国第三圆桌骑士响亮的抱怨在那之后传来，说那失踪人口其一好歹也是同僚，竟然抛下人生地不熟的他们率先离去。罗洛在那埋怨中陪着笑退了步子，独自回去他当下的住所。他开了门扉，隐隐见着削瘦人形半趴伏地撑在桌沿，在深暗夜色当中凝固不动。

“还顺利吗？”他问。那人在黑暗当中陡然弹起，坐直了身，灯光打亮时深紫眼睛微微眯了一瞬。而后那人在恍然失神间牵起一个和煦微笑，口吻平静地点头应是。

“无须担心，”鲁路修言语间带着倦意，“我想这一遭试探后，枢木朱雀大概也不会在学校毫无意义地久留。”

然而他并未显出多少得色，反倒转了视线显得不愿多提。“辛苦了，”罗洛说，“早些休息。”年轻的欺瞒者将疑虑轻柔咽下、在胃里缓慢发酵时，那虚假的长兄忽又开了口。

“罗洛，”他说，“我感谢你所做的一切。”

然后他便径自起了身，步履僵硬间抛下拉开的座椅，没入自己的房门，再无光亮与声息透出了。


	2. Thought that I Heard

鲁路修在给他口交。

朱雀在这光景中眨了眨眼，脑袋里头思绪发飘。他硬是将它们抓回、叫感官恢复正常运作时，总算是从空中抓回了一丝半点冷静，叫他心脏回归原位。学生会室门外依稀有人声贴近又远去，有人甚至像短暂地蹭过了门把。那些模糊的动静漏过扣合锁销闯入门内，懒洋洋地盘亘在阳光铺洒的地板上，在注意力余角处微弱存在，主观上则无人理会。

一个帝国圆桌骑士不着礼装，混迹回平民学校当中，为着一丝疑心未去，便由着一场兜来转去的把戏在故人重逢时再度发生；而人前冷静温和不着痕迹地拒人千里的兰佩路基副会长，此刻正忙着把他那粗硬活计塞进嘴里。

朱雀叹了口气，手指斜斜穿插入对方服帖黑发。

 

平民兰佩路基，纵使在学校当中混迹得风生水起，成绩占据一个好排名，缓慢捞过将毕业的前任学生会长放下的权柄，在与教职人员和同窗的交际当中都处理得圆融如意——本质仍是一介平民。不列颠尼亚的律法在本国与租界尽都生效，层级观念从皇宫到军队到学校都一样根深蒂固。纵使贵族出身的学生大多为人随和，叫人不至于生出疏离间距；纵使在这类相较外界而言可算是无忧无虑的年轻群体当中，也不完全依照外界规矩来，仿佛尊崇与鄙夷都纯由年轻人的喜好而自成一体——然而也不能完全跳脱出那般框架。

譬如说从前的枢木朱雀，身为名誉不列颠尼亚人、又顶着凶杀嫌犯的名头，即使待人友好至过分谦卑，仍然会遭些不友善的暗中使绊。时至如今，他虽然不如何将圆桌骑士的行头带来学校，然而在相较于从前与周围人礼貌地疏远了不少的情况下，却反而再无人施与恶意。

他在学校逗留的时间并不很长，反正藉由娜娜莉确认过一个事实后，他往返的首要目的便已达成。然而每回黑色骑士团有了大动静后，他便会由着怀疑使然再次回到那人身边去，看在侧畔，拦在桌角，以寻常口吻与其交谈。鲁路修并未露出过多少破绽，在他抛出种种装作漫不经心的寻常疑问时，每每只会斜手撑着了颌骨，耐心地依序作答。

这拖沓过程往往持续至教室当中人都走空，夏莉在外喊一声记得去会室集合，往后也消失了声音。然后他们终于结束对话，鲁路修扭回头收拾物件时，朱雀便探身过去，以“许久不见”为由，温和地贴在他嘴角。鲁路修会瑟缩一下，但并不推拒。

兰佩路基不会推拒，朱雀想。假若是“零”，那人大抵还怀揣着过多恨意，即使不愿表露，恐怕也会设法推移开来。

然而兰佩路基没有憎恨的缘由，亦没有抵抗的本钱。

 

兰佩路基对第七骑士多了一丝谦恭，朱雀觉察到。

他们仍然友善相处，甚至在共同维持一个亲昵的秘密，好像默认了风云人物副会长不愿寻求一段稳定关系，或是圆桌骑士行伍当中不得传出丑闻。他们将秘密封缄在短暂亲吻中，在空旷教室里，在天台闲聊处，在米蕾留下一句“别想推卸任务，即使你成了圆桌骑士也逃不脱”并扬长而去之后的会室里。鲁路修会在细枝末节处流露出一丝谦恭，从处事时的一道征询眼神，到交谈时的略微局促。那点变化并不显著，又因这刻度之微小、以及其确切存在，而显得更加真实。

朱雀几乎信了他这般做派。他们私下对鲁路修的监控并未中断，每一列证据都指向那人并未恢复记忆的可能。然而他恍然直觉、或是执拗相信也罢，认为对方凭借虚假扮演也能做到这一地步。那曾被称为“奇迹”之人所实际拥有的玩弄人心的能力有多么高明，他难能揣想，也不敢低估。

他于是在学生会室中走了神，直到基诺一巴掌拍上他肩膀，抢在米蕾前头就指责了他，又在别人做出反应之前就打了圆场。朱雀摇了摇头，慎重地表示过自己可以在多数时候配合会长的任何奇思妙想、但是必须得考虑军职任务是否有恰当间隙的意思后，被一片指责他推脱的嘘声淹没了。

他扭过头去，鲁路修在一边拍抚手掌，眼尾剪着温凉笑意。

 

事情起于兰佩路基副会长在散场后离去得晚了一步，驻足门口时若有所思地望着他道“所以你最近还在忙公职，真是艰辛”。倘若是过去那个鲁路修，在提及帝国军队时，多少会显出不屑神色。朱雀在那纯然关切似的面目上探索无果，便稍微安心似地放松了些，耸肩答道“如果黑色骑士团少给我们找些麻烦就好了”。

鲁路修微微皱起鼻子，言明那大抵会是件好事。朱雀凑着了他近前，在众人皆尽离去之际将他逼回门后，指尖微微碰着他脸颊时，拇指刮过他的颌骨。“你是在想念我吗？”他这么问时，觉得自己或许真是和基诺一块厮混得太久，乃至沾染了些花哨习性。鲁路修只是看着他，有片刻目光晦暗，又收敛了眼神。

兰佩路基不会推拒。兰佩路基曾经率先凑上前来，向旧友提出一种亲昵可能，时至如今更不会主动拒绝枢木朱雀其人。他垂着了眼睑时，张开了嘴，并未多答一字，而是将朱雀的拇指含了进去。他用舌面覆上指纹浸潮时，朱雀下意识反手将门关拢，咔哒锁死。及至那响动传来，鲁路修才将这短暂吮吸截停，由他抽出手指，带着水渍划痕而缓慢用力地摁压过下唇一线。

“你想试试用嘴给我做吗？”朱雀问。他或许带上了些理所当然的口气，以至于鲁路修挑起眉梢，一时神情古怪，随后言道：

“我觉得那听起来不像个问句。”

然后他们贴近亲吻，唇齿黏腻间在腰际摸索，跌跌撞撞地离开了门边，侧退着撞着会室桌沿。鲁路修解开他的皮带扣时，朱雀便停下动作，借着一道拦腰高的设施而倚靠，在腰间一松时，目睹着对方干脆利落地跪在了他脚边。

他由此而感到一阵思绪发飘，即使是鲁路修捉着了他的阴茎、由龟头起开始慢慢含入时，他那股子并不因快意而生的飘飘然也不过被短暂拽拉下去。他感到自己被湿润口腔所包裹，顶端抵着那一贯巧言善辩的舌头，而对方当前不能多言一字，那灵巧器官只用来取悦于他，在阴茎周围打着旋绕圈儿，舌苔抵着顶端孔眼粗糙扫过。

鲁路修做得很慢，带着明显的生疏与迟疑。他呼吸节拍紊乱地扫在那敏感处周遭，叫朱雀恍然听及他多出杂乱拍奏的心跳。然而他开始艰难地含得更深、颌骨都几乎被撑至极限时，他在喉间喘息，波动覆压到他嘴里性器上，朱雀还是完全硬了。他反复吞吐了几次，试验出一个合适深度开始吸吮时，朱雀脑子里掠过短暂空白，又因这短暂空白再度叫思维都往上飘浮了去。

假若是过去那个不列颠尼亚，朱雀模模糊糊地想。一个不列颠尼亚不会对圆桌骑士心存敬畏，一个昔日皇子不会对军伍中人卑躬屈膝，即使是凭借旧友情面，恐怕也不会放任两人关系往任何不平等的方向歪斜。他仿佛耗费很久才从云雾当中沉坠而下，手指穿插入柔顺黑发，往下探去抚摸到对方后颈。他在一小方皮肤上摁压摩挲时，好似深思熟虑了要留下一个浅淡指痕。这支配似的举动叫鲁路修停顿了片刻，但未歇多久，反而愈加卖力地吞吐了起来，叫他耳际都得以捕捉到口腔中鼓捣中的浑浊水声。

他该操进这人的嗓子眼里，抵着最深处射在里头，叫他呛出眼泪，翌日与所有人交谈时嗓音都嘶哑。朱雀这么想时，指根还绞紧了些，向下施力扯得鲁路修抬起些头，几乎被他蓦然滑入的冒进卡住了呼吸。那一刻他放松了抓握，轻轻撩过对方额发，在发际边沿曾经淌下血污之处短暂停顿，因那处伤痕已然痊愈、无迹可寻而不再停顿。他将额发尽都撩起时，终于得以看清对方先前被遮蔽的暗沉双眼。

那双眼蒙上水色，在他动作后显出一丝困惑。朱雀盯着他左眼瞧了许久，缓慢松去了手，由得黑发一缕缕滑落下去。

“够了。”他说。鲁路修动作一滞，仍然将他的阴茎深深含进，就那般尽力抬起头来以眼神询问。朱雀微微躬身去抚摸他颧骨、手指环绕过下颌，有一刻猛然发力顶在他口腔深处，随后抽拔出来便当真带出了一阵呛咳。鲁路修扯着自己衣襟咳嗽时，朱雀弯下腰去，轻轻抄过他腋下将他带起，环抱上他腰际将他推坐上桌沿，随后挤进他膝胯间去正面凝视他。

“脱掉下面。”朱雀说。他没有施与安抚或辅助动作，反倒让开了一些，在对方双腿之间留下空档。鲁路修张了张嘴，仿佛一时讶然，或想提出抗议，然而最终化为无奈叹息，浅笑间面颊隐约多浮出一重血色。

“……我可没做过这种事啊。”他说。

然而他照做了。他手在打颤，但有条不紊地依言进行下去，撩起上衣下摆，开解皮带系扣，缓慢挪移腰臀间将裤腰褪过腿根，连同底裤一起推下膝头。他蹬掉了皮鞋，随后下身衣物连同短袜一并落在上头。而后他往后挪坐了些，衣摆下露出头部湿润的半勃性器。“你还真是很想念我呢，”朱雀说，“只是因为吸我就成了这样？”而后在鲁路修别脸不言时，他从衣袋里摸出软膏，探进对方身下开始涂抹。

他挤进臀缝当中时，鲁路修微微向后倾倒了，双手都撑在了身后。朱雀在他肛门周遭捋平皱褶，在当中浅浅探刺，直至触手可及处都被滑凉浸润。他这般动作时，鲁路修咬着了嘴唇，凝视过来似在等待下一句指令。

于是他说“让我进去”。

于是鲁路修不过迟疑了片刻，就屈起腿来，赤裸足跟踩上桌沿，完全张开双腿，将私处全然展露。他这么做时整身都在微微颤抖，似因从未这般做过而羞怯。他面上血色又加深了一重，几乎涨至潮红。有一瞬他神情近似苦涩，又在朱雀一刻眨眼后已然不见，叫人恍惚认为那不过是晃眼错觉。

这诚然是兰佩路基，朱雀想。一介平民，全心全意珍惜着一个友人，因为地位落差骤然加剧而生出些许不安也是寻常轨迹，由此而生出些徒劳无谓的挽留念头也是寻常发展。不论是谦恭还是驯从，都是这假象当中极大可能应得的常态。他这般思虑时感到可悲，无论是以鲁路修还是自己为由都是一般。

鲁路修将头向后仰去，某一刻像极了全然认命地等待责难或刑罚。朱雀扳着了他的腿根，在他神情逐渐落入漠然中时，猛然一下戳刺进去。他在一回间便全力贯穿到深处时，鲁路修发出低哑呻吟。及至推进暂时去无可去了，朱雀就停顿在里头，伸手去解他的上衣纽扣。

副会长的上身衣着还过于齐整，及至此处才被打开了外衣，自前襟处探下手去，往上掀开了两颗衬衫系扣。朱雀扒拉开他的衣领，露出线状优美的颈项与锁骨。即使在上一个年头、在他们仍然居于好友定位时，这部分线条在比划暗号处、私自嬉戏中或因活动所需而主动袒露时，朱雀也会不自觉放任目光在那周遭游移不定。时至如今他只消低下头去，唇舌便能压进那一小块凹陷的颈窝里头，舔吻间纯是带出情色意味。

他在鲁路修颈上留下湿润吻痕的同时，握住了鲁路修的脚踝缓慢拉过自己腰际。他在这动作中抽移起来、又撞回深处，直至鲁路修的腿完全在他腰侧夹稳了，他才开始真正用力操弄。鲁路修在他的进攻下发出微弱喉音，在颈项当中隐隐震颤，就在他贴近亲吻的地方之下，就在近旁。那声音过于生动而脆弱，仿佛能被他藉由撕咬就自然粉碎，叫他在唇舌摩挲间骤然嵌入齿尖，留下浅淡咬痕，带出更多近在耳畔的模糊呻吟。

鲁路修张嘴喊他名字时，似在恳请，又似在呼痛。那不像是纯然快意，即使他喘息间确是被快意所包裹。他仍然主动承受着，并无明确抱怨，只是朱雀操在他敏感点上时，他连肠肉都颤动绞紧，躯体被串紧导致臀下都悬空一半，用以支撑的胳膊便万般明显地发着抖。朱雀加快动作频率时他哭叫出来，一次凶狠插入时他弹起上身，借着一次反折力道往前去，揽上了朱雀的背。

他低下头时眼角隐现泪迹，鼻尖蹭到了故友面前，柔软鼻息切近，急促喷吐间又一时静默无声。“……朱雀。”他最终只这么说，眼神眉宇间都在索求一个温柔抚慰。

一个亲吻。

一类渴求举动，叫朱雀恍然意识到他确曾见过。无论是过去，在那人连原有名姓都被剥夺、为人本身都被圈禁在虚假谎言里时，还是当下一个好歹余得“鲁路修”的境况。即便记忆错乱、改写或遮掩丢失，这一举动仍在反复重现。

朱雀叠上他嘴唇时，喉间滚过不明所以的酸涩。这酸涩叫他一时间丢弃了思考斟酌的余地，淡忘了一个试探念头，将对方托抱起来，用力干在最深处，一直到鲁路修在高潮中再次呢喃了他的名字，而他也在头脑空白中宣泄出来。

 

“权宜之计。”鲁路修说。

C.C.发出一声嗤笑，放开了他的衣领，任他理好着装，严密遮盖好脖颈上暧昧痕迹。“说真的？跟你接触了那么久，连我都能闭着眼睛帮你数出好几种别的方法。”她撇过嘴，“该说你这人不愧是撒谎成性吗？”

“兰佩路基并不会拒绝枢木朱雀。”鲁路修平稳言道，声音毫无波澜起伏，“这个伪装身份下的建构已经这样形成了，我就不会再推翻它。”

“像在说另一个人一样。”女人的声音当中带上了嘲讽意味，“那原本也是你，鲁路修。你不过是想借此机会而被他抚慰而已。”

鲁路修眉头一皱，正待反驳之际，她已经抱起硕大玩偶从门口消失了。他独自在房间里发了会儿愣，想着枢木朱雀大抵已经觉察到这般试探作为着实越了界，即便那人并不在意他如何感想，也不会允许自己落得真正心软。

“往后你不会再经常回学校了吧？”先前他们各自理好着装时，那军职中人是率先走向门沿的一个。鲁路修就倚在桌边那般询问，不待他回答便自顾自一笑。“我知道的，第七骑士。你看，我从来都不是不明事理。本来一位帝国圆桌也最好别与平民维持私人意味上的稳定亲密关系，起先也是我自作主张，往后中断也无妨，对你而言或许还是好事。”

那时朱雀面色阴沉，隐隐然显出难堪，而他又说了一句“不过我并不会拒绝你罢了”。他不记得朱雀最后是怎样道别，离去时的脚步散乱似落荒而逃。他或是真得了一次阶段胜利，然而并未尝到多少胜利者的喜悦。

他想那不全是谎话，就如同C.C.所定言的话语一般，总有一部分言中真实。他这般想时攥紧了手指，良久良久，终于缓慢地掩住了面颊。

“ZERO，”他耳机当中传来卡莲的声音，“会议要开始了。”他便站起身来，拿过了假面，拉上遮罩扣上头颅。有一刻他由着那般软弱做派而痛恨自己，那点痛恨伴随着所有闪掠过的、真实存在的复杂心绪一同归于混沌，被他强压下去，封存起来，或许应当留备至下回需要“兰佩路基”应对的情境出现时才会开启。

他走出了房门。


	3. The Lengths the Distance

枢木朱雀被一道晨光弄醒。

他心烦意乱地掀开眼睑，机械地思考起当前的钟点。军伍中养成的规律作息在敦促他蹬掉被褥，迅速洗漱，把最后一缕梦境假想都从脑袋里拍走。他睁着眼，口腔里泛起干涩和些微苦味，隐约感觉空气窒闷。些微厚重热量沉积在房间里，压在被褥和他露出的头脸上。有一刻他思索起方才断片的梦境内容为何，他闭上眼睛，从黑暗当中找到了血迹，枪支，一个削长身影，一片鲜艳图纹。老生常谈。他感到厌烦。

应当结束了。他想。从梦境内容到其本身，到自己停滞不前的缘由。一类职责刚刚离他远去，此时此刻还未生出新的确切的目的。他仿佛忽然失去了严苛生活的意义和能力，就这般懒散地躺在原处，四肢和头脑都凝固不动。

他再睁眼时已是午后了。

 

“你原先的想法有三个重点。”鲁路修说。

朱雀睁开半阖的眼睛，望着那仍被困在暴乱分子制服当中的身形，颔首示意自己在听。鲁路修眼眶底下仍然泛着隐约青黑，气色并不见好。他们方从战役当中解脱，在胜利当中带着面过神明的讶然与拧转世界轨迹的不真切感而逃离那岛屿遗迹，逃离那叫他们两人非得即刻就应对一切矛盾根源的境地。朱雀收起了武器，他总是收起武器，即使他设想过那东西真会叫对方身死、他可以也的确应当那么做。他们离开那地方，借助机体回到驻军后方，然而由着一个通缉犯和一个同伙的存在，并未大张旗鼓地宣告死里逃生，反是在没惊动任何人的情况下悄然找上了罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德。

他和塞希尔在火冒三丈的情形当中板着脸接受了三个惹是生非者，勉强划拉出了自己的私人住所用以安置这些大麻烦。他们在后半夜才堪堪到达安全处，在凌晨才勉强破开口角，各自挨着了自己的枕头。而今到了各自都清醒、或看似清醒的状况中，他们才得以正式冷静地商讨往后的计划。朱雀望着那人面孔时，很难控制自己思绪不往过多复杂情境胡乱发散，但他只得生生按捺下来，追寻其言语出口落地之处。

“首先，ZERO要成为奇迹。”鲁路修比出手指。朱雀仍然轻轻颔首，他便继续论述。“然后是，我们需要联手完成这些。”他谈论时带上嘲讽语气，双眼当中血红图纹毫无花假地袒露明示出来。他停顿中途朱雀也轻哼一声，带着相似的讥讽与浓厚苦涩。

“还有呢？”朱雀问他，“我不记得我还提到过别的重点，除非你说的是将要取得的成果，但那些在当前看来毫无意……”

“最后一点你没有说出来，”鲁路修打断他，“你从未肯定地说出来过。”

那副笃定口吻叫朱雀感到心头一沉，仿佛但凡到了他们无需互相隐瞒也无事需向对方所求的境地当中，他在对峙当中就不会占据一丝半点优势。而后他便听着鲁路修用平板语调拖着音尾、一字一顿凿击出声：

“你想去死。”

枢木朱雀面色阴沉下来。

 

第一日他们不欢而散。

说是如此，然而他们也只能各自在这房屋当中兜兜转转，足不出户。朱雀几次路过门前时都试图拧动把手迈出路去，最后都以一脚踹上门板扭头退去为终。及至傍晚时鲁路修抄着手臂站在门厅另一端，冷言道即使现在就把自己和C.C.交出去也无妨，这也不会叫人意外。“我说过了吧，”朱雀回答他，“我并不需要那份功绩。”

第一日他交代了自己在进入C之世界前的作为，从与修奈泽尔临时达成合作协议起一直到弑君路途。他现在仍能选择那条道路，只消走出门去，宣称旧皇已死、新皇当立，便能接受他应得的册封，把日本划归自己的掌控之下。倘若修奈泽尔在战争应当平定之时仍然不愿停止征伐，毋如说他必然不愿固守父亲遗留的范域，那么届时的枢木朱雀不过是需要再当一回弑君的背叛者。底路已然铺好，只消等日本解放之后，他便能站在背叛者的高位上，将胸膛亮给所有明处暗处的刀枪。假若届时需要由生为奇迹的黑色骑士团首领亲手终结其性命的话，他会协助完成这一计划。

然而鲁路修带着刻薄语气嘲弄他这般选择过于冒险，这个押在修奈泽尔心念转动间的赌局胜算不高，况且黑色骑士团早已同第二皇子达成协作关系，若有一日落得再度对君主举刀相向的地步，恐怕他们也不能再为ZERO带来分毫助力。

于是第一日的谈论并无结果。第二日也是如此。

第二日鲁路修直言不讳道这般考虑太不妥当，不列颠尼亚不会藉由那般纯然继承皇室头脑的野心家而做出任何改变，一个圆桌骑士也不能将既有机制彻底打碎。然后他提出一种模糊可能，与其寄希望于一个注定不会做出革命性迈进的君主人选，不如由一个会那般做的人来担起那份职责。

那一刻朱雀忽然意识到，他面前的终究还是个不列颠尼亚，即使叫他认同这身份的困难程度近似于叫自己重拾日本人的名誉。他为两个背叛者这般相对的局面而感到好笑，而后才思及这番言论背后的意义。“打破旧秩序的过程当中会流血，越是做得透彻所流的血便越多，最后仇恨的锁链总要在某一环被斩断，才能叫人们解脱。”他说，“你觉得一位圆桌骑士没有能力做到这一地步，那么你便有吗？”

“你是做好了在旧秩序倒塌的最后牺牲自己的打算，这就是你想斩断锁链的方式。”鲁路修说，“一位圆桌骑士不行，一位皇帝可以；一个反复无常的立场背叛者不行，一个独裁者可以。我不否认你选择的结局方式，只是当中过程有所不同。”

他说话时仍然不紧不慢，像是挤在所有沉默的分秒间隙中已经完成了深思熟虑。他的话语内容叫朱雀消化了片刻，随后朱雀猛然抬头，直视着对方猩红浮动的双眼。

“我们可以联手。”鲁路修轻声言道，“仍然会有一位被提拔的骑士，一位崭新君主。战争会以战争的方式结束，不列颠尼亚内部的秩序将会彻底改变。如果运作得当，‘枢木朱雀’有机会死去。然后仍然会有一次弑君……ZERO仍然会成为奇迹。”

他神情中的某些决然成分能叫人如堕冰窟，仿佛就着这字句已然铺开尸山血海，在那骸骨筑就的高台顶端，并非王座，而是一架断头台。朱雀试图从结冰的胸腔当中掏出只言片语，叫言语代替他打结的思路先行，半晌只听见自己挤出一个“不”。

他喉头滞涩，连同呼吸心跳一道滞涩。他看见鲁路修拉拽起虚假笑意，刻度寒凉，遍及他周身血液一起凝固。“我曾说过，你这般缺乏杀死我的魄力，根本就是伪善者所为吧？”那人缓慢言道，谈吐从容不迫，带着夸大的讥诮，“我还以为经历了这么些事，你多少该有些长进了。”

第二日他们停留在了这一步，便无法再有任何进展。鲁路修回去自己的房间时，朱雀抵着门板在外伫立良久，心中明知另一个不参与争论的人就在一旁抱着看戏心态旁观一切。那女人只在他们各自分散时与他交谈两句，对他抛下的言语大都不冷不热，带着令人心烦的世故与优越。然后她便推开他，自己走进鲁路修的房间去，或者在一时半刻后就走出门来，或者没有。

第三日鲁路修走出房门来时，那双眼睛的右边一侧恢复了寻常通透，被瑰丽的人造机质所覆盖粉饰。这般情形一如他最初得见那漆黑假面底下真容时的模样，恰恰把他拉拽回他们还不得促膝长谈机会、纯然在对立中互相兜转的境地中去。他仍然作那恐怖分子的打扮，睁着单只血红眼瞳，除了细末之处有所不同，乍看去完全是过去那凶杀者的模样。

朱雀被他这番举动呛得几乎动了真怒，下一秒又捕捉到对方胜券在握的得色。“你看，虽然我们需要合作，但本质上和过去没有什么不同。”鲁路修说，“造成的恶果无法更改，死去的人不得复生，仇恨唯有接续扣在下一环上。我们曾经向彼此开枪，枢木朱雀，现在要做的事也是一样。”

他言语间似乎笃定了他们之间关联已成定局，两人当中必有一死。最为可笑的部分不过是，他们曾经举枪相向，此刻却宁肯是对方的子弹先射穿自己的心脏。

再往后他们彻底陷入了僵局。塞希尔短暂前来探望时，朱雀几乎想随着她一同返回基地，抛下鲁路修自以为是的说辞和疯狂计划，趁着局势尚不明朗的良好时机将后续路途敲定。然而他最后还是和塞希尔在门前分别，面对女人浅色眼瞳投来的关切轻轻摇头，示意自己有所主张。

他想他应当已经被鲁路修说服了。鲁路修总是能说服很多人，从前相信他的、从前憎恨他的，即使不借助那特异能力也是如此。朱雀心知肚明，鲁路修的计划的确比他原先设想的更为可行，他不过是还在恼火自己的意愿又被随意摆布。

包括叫他披上那他曾憎恨的假面形象，包括名为身死实则苟活，包括将他不愿下手多杀一人定性为伪善与怯懦。

包括扭曲他的意志，不仅为他本身存活与否，亦为叫他杀死从最初起便言道不愿射杀之人。

 

“即使在这种情况下，他仍然在用谎言粉饰真实意愿呢。”

朱雀这么说时，C.C.正把空披萨盒丢在他房间一角。他面无表情地瞧着这喜欢在种种细微处给自己添乱的女人，对方也回望着他。“我听过够多关于他的坏话了，我自己也说过很多。”C.C.平静道，“有关于你也是一样，枢木朱雀。不过我觉得我看那家伙为你而苦恼的样子已经看够了，以至于我都懒得多补充两句。”

朱雀耸起肩膀，短暂思及那人现下模样，便抬手在眼眶周围绕指一旋。“那是你的功劳吗？”

“姑且算是。”女人回答，“那东西已经陪伴他许久了。”

“从ZERO重现开始？”

“没错。你也算敏锐嘛。”C.C.略一点头，双手拢进拘束服衣袖，“那时候他可是在我面前好好抱怨了一番。”

“我并不奇怪。”朱雀说。他心不在焉地在额角摩挲着自己的指节，所碰之处似乎翻卷开血肉尖锐疼痛起来。“我们大概各自都没留下多少能叫对方谅解的余地。”

女人琥珀似的眼睛在他视野当中稍微眯起，相隔了半个房间，其中玩味成分仍然清晰可见。“有那么一会儿，我都以为他是打算恨透你了。”她说，“歪曲意志沦为棋子这类事，对一个惯于掌控棋局的人而言可真是残酷，哪怕他习惯把自己都算计进去，也不意味着他愿意容忍被别人摆布。而且，他本质上可是从最初起就吃够了背叛和出卖这类事的苦头，至少那时候他自己以为如此。”然而朱雀闻言后一时愕然，手头动作都停滞，慢慢从额前撤开划下跌落轨迹。

“你指什么？”

C.C.盯来半晌，渐渐显得和他一般疑惑了。“你不是亲手把他押送到查尔斯的面前了吗？”朱雀在听懂这言语背后意味时短暂合眼，一时间头颅隐隐然疼痛更甚。他支楞着太阳穴，压至复睁眼时视野都有了昏花痕迹，然而这番浑浊仍不及思绪混乱程度的半分。

“……没错。”他听见自己说。

而后他就避让开C.C.探究的视线，步至另一个房间，站到了鲁路修跟前。这很容易，撇开他们之间微妙的退让与冒进并存的兜转格局不谈，他们的活动空间本就有限，除去打听外界消息和用旧事互相折磨外，在他们完全达成共识前仿佛也无事可做。他短暂地拢上门时，鲁路修抱着手臂拦在身前，从那卸去长披的制服套衣当中以一副刻薄模样淡漠地看他。

“你有什么事想瞒过她吗？”鲁路修说，“她会打听出一切来的。”

“我很怀疑这点。”朱雀说。鲁路修挑起眉梢时他平静相对。“我刚和她聊了几句。”

“有关她的卫生习惯？”

“有关你。”

“我倒好奇你们能有多少共同语言。”鲁路修语带挖苦。他退了几步，倚在墙沿，随时都要做出一副请滚出去的手势。朱雀生生遏制住自己差些出口的一声叹气，微眯起眼，叫那人形貌在自己眼中被框定。

“C.C跟我提及了一些事，有关于你对我的抱怨。然后我在想你重新成为ZERO的那一刻。”他说，“我在想，那一刻你记起了多少事情。”

“所有应当知道的。”鲁路修回答。

“所有我对你做过的过分的——”

他看见那人面目瞬间多了轻微扭曲的迹象，连带着偏色眼瞳一道狠厉起来。朱雀吸了口气，缓缓倾吐，猜想自己大抵呈出了怎般漠然神情，然而言辞锋利间又不带半点怜悯。

“——所有曾经对你造成的伤害，鲁路修……你无法原谅的，却仅仅是把你出卖给皇帝那一点吗。”

 

不要猜想。不要推论。不要提及。

枢木朱雀曾经自以为明了游戏规则，在与恢复记忆的可能性亦真亦假的昔日友人相处时，对待那般友善面目保有一分亲昵，其余心绪则需均分给各类理性感念，并一同抱持好利用其一切软肋加以刺探的胆量和决心。然而对于那次出卖的附属品，他却向来是下意识避讳的。即便怀着微妙心思以此为基底而试探，终究是不愿多想一步。

然而此刻那人瞧着他，由着那昔日囚人的身份与形貌，在面上蒙了一层显著的冰冷。“你以为那是多么光彩的事情，无论是于你还是于我而言？”鲁路修这般出言时，声音仍是那类沉着冷静、又透着刻骨讥讽意味的，“你觉得我会在别人面前抱怨？”

朱雀望着他，自面目而向下看去，一寸一寸勾勒他身形，似能借着目光就剖开他周身防护、蔽体衣物，探究其中一具赤裸人躯。鲁路修在他这般注视下冷笑出声，扬起下颌来，轻蔑似地向着他。

“那种事情没有任何意义，朱雀。”他缓声道，“无非是改变了一些事情，然而也造不成长久伤害。你以为那会将我摧垮吗？你以为那会叫我比原本更多憎恨你一些吗？”他眼角剪着笑意，漏下血光，带着同那时相似的晦暗与凌厉。那般身份，那般面目，一个囚人，被弯折过四肢，凿穿过血肉，体表体内皆留下暴行痕迹。朱雀短暂眯缝起双眼，叫那景象重叠，在他只见得一星殷红时，听得对方说：

“那不值一提。”

下一刻他多踏一步撞向前方，在意识到自己将怎样作为前，揪扯上对方衣襟狠狠贯向墙面。鲁路修被他逼压在那时，他用力攀上手指，几乎掐着了那人咽喉，又似下一秒便会将手下柔软襟料扯开撕去。朱雀为这无名火起感到茫然时，倏忽间觉察到身前人在轻微颤抖。那战栗过于显著，仿佛卸了早先在学校期间刻意伪装的和睦假象，便连这点遮掩都无法留存。

“你这样，”朱雀听见自己说，“看起来可不是‘不值一提’的样子。”

他看见鲁路修眼色瞬变，愤恨屈辱一同浮现。他指下喉间发出模糊哼声，而后他觉察到对方动作。只一刻、就一刻，叫他反应过来，叫他反而率先松去了钳制态势，放弃了压迫，像是自行退让了一步——而后他颧骨上遭了一击，带着实打实的怒火，由着他的并不抵抗，击得他当真生生后退一步。

朱雀眯着眼，挥散掉耳际错觉似的短暂爆鸣回音，这才偏回头去。鲁路修仍然捏着拳，似乎对于一击奏效不可置信一般，望着他一时发愣。

“不继续吗？”朱雀说，“我开始相信你是真的没那么恨我了。”他瞧着鲁路修将讶色收敛，只余一线。那人张口欲言，被他摇头遏止。“我那时做的事是错误的。”他抢先说，“即使从现在看来也是错的。”鲁路修哼笑出声，扬起眉梢挑入发尾。

“你竟然也会感到悔过吗，枢木朱雀？”

“仅仅出于自己个人的意愿就伤害他人，连以只求结果的行事方针为借口都无法掩盖其错误。”

“你直到今天才悔过吗？”

“因为我的确是过了很久才觉察到。”朱雀说，“我曾试图逼迫卡莲说出一些事情。在面对她的时候，我也险些不择手段。然而之后我觉察到了，并且放弃了那般作为。我想，或许是对着你，我才会对自己放任自流那么长久。”

他望着鲁路修，对方仍披挂着嘲弄神情，眼睑微垂投出下一道质问。“因为无法原谅我，”那人这么说，透着轻蔑，并存苦涩，“所以觉得无论如何都无所谓吗？”

不要猜想。不要推论。不要提及。朱雀想自己是明了游戏规则的，然而他越了界。他们一早就僭越了许多准则，到了如今这一步，心生犹疑反倒是软弱的表现。他吁了气，一道判令死亡的言语落在他胸腔当中，剖开心头、划下钝痛，由着往昔幽灵而来，又在凝聚目光时涣散而去，飘向末端的未定之日。他再开口时似在答非所问：

“我是按自己的意愿行动的，鲁路修。”

 

“夏莉曾问过我是否打算与你和解。”他说。

她曾看出一些微末端倪，有关他们两人，有关他一人心绪。那并非那女孩的唯一疑问。她抛出过许多疑问，有些得了解答，有些永远不得解答。朱雀提及这名字时，对面那人目光又晦暗了几分。那不像是凶杀者听及死者的神情，不过近似寻常人听及失去的故交。许多疑问仍然不得解答，朱雀想。许多真相并不为那人虚假言语所揭露。

“她说没有不能和解的情况，只有不愿。”他说，“我不愿原谅，也不求谅解。这一点时至如今也没有改变。”

鲁路修仍然僵立着不作声。朱雀盯着他的眼睛。

“我是按自己的意愿行动的。”他重复了一次。他口腔当中泛起干涩和些许苦味，他感到空气窒闷，厚重热量拂过梦境残迹，血迹，枪支，一个身影。“我是想侵犯你的。我是想摧毁你的。”他说着，声音缓慢微哑，“如果说连扭曲你的意志也是我的作为，在那之前将你弄坏，将你打上烙印，短暂地成为‘我的’——”

他短暂抿起嘴唇，松开时落下一句定论。

“——是的，我想那么做。”

他们在落针可闻的沉默当中对峙了数秒，鲁路修终于自那般缄言中抬了头。“愚蠢。”他轻声道，抬了手，在他前额掠过。“那是你的意愿，”他咬着字节道，好笑般弯了嘴角，“蠢透了。”朱雀抓住他的手腕，扯在胸前，松松拿捏着，仅用指节触碰，皮革软料在绸面上轻轻摩挲过、停滞不动。

“我恐怕是并不懂得更加温和的方式。”朱雀说，“我并没有被温柔相待过。”

他多带了挖苦语气，由着本心的愤懑或一腔自嘲。这暗示足够显著，一句言语足以提点起许多信息。聪慧如鲁路修，片刻过后便笑容尽失，嘴唇抖动了两下。“在军队……？”他声音当中也有细末颤抖，黢黑瞳仁几乎针缩。朱雀微微错开眼神，放开了手，在那人手臂仍将放未放时，缓慢摁上自己的衣襟。

“十六岁，或许还差一点。”他平静道，“我不记得了。”

“军队里的……”

“低层军官，对待名誉不列颠尼亚人的态度并不比对待牲畜好上多少。”

朱雀摁下指节，掐入骑士华服衣料，在胸前抓出轻微凹陷。他想自己不求同情正如不求谅解，他想那般言语所为不过会叫对方由着一点感同身受更怨愤几分。他记起辱骂词句，他记起抽打伤痕，靴尖凿过头脸，膝骨磕碰地面，揪起发根，打开腿脚……他背脊上掠过些许残存寒意时，语气反而愈发不起波澜。

“‘枢木二等兵’，或许有抵抗的能力，也有死去的觉悟，但不愿在这种低级的抵抗当中浪费掉性命。”他说，“无非是遭些羞辱，吃点苦头，对我而言或许是真造不成长久伤害——”

然后他言语戛然而止。

他面前那人又僵立不动了，双眼大睁着，还是那副凶犯模样，半侧眼睛浮着血光。开过枪，遭过刑罚，为“零”者有一切理由维持足量的残酷与由憎恨而生的冷漠，然而就这一刻，那人露出茫然失神模样，仿佛心爱物事被践踏一般，带着几分破碎的苦痛，泪水蓦然滑落眼角。

“——鲁路修？”朱雀叫他，一时间也茫然失措。“……鲁路修？”

鲁路修的手在颤抖，由他再次抚上前额时朱雀觉察到。他掠过额角，拇指拨开一缕额发，顺沿朱雀眉骨刮过，捧着颧骨，拢着耳根，慢慢滑至脖颈，滑落肩头，用力扣住。朱雀熟悉这般动作，所有那些将死未死的兵士，他们在镜前这般自行动作，抚过头脸，摩挲脖颈，确认自己还完整存活。他张开嘴时发觉自己无法继续言语，他眼睁睁看着对方无声落泪，又自那纯然难过的哭泣当中硬生生扳出一个微笑。

“……可以。”鲁路修说。

他声音起初轻飘飘的，随后慢慢沉坠下来，一字一句凿落在地。

“如果那是你想要的结果，枢木朱雀，我可以给你这个结果。”他说，“你得辅助我完成我的计划，然后我会把一切都交付给你。包括你需要的地位，我完全的信任，我作为个人拥有的全部，乃至性命都……”

他似在承诺，也似恳求。他终是谈及那结果，只言交付，不论终结。朱雀在他句末沉寂之前已经阖上双眼，猛地后撤一步，脱开他手掌包覆。他在那人反应过来之前背过单手，另一侧置于身前，就这般蓦然单膝下跪，垂下头颅，从含混心绪中咬清一句：

“——是，陛下。”

 

那一日塞希尔再来访时，带来了兰斯洛特的维护消息。她小声补充道罗伊德还在生气，希望他们清楚自己的处境。朱雀在她手掌当中放下一封简短手信，告诉她带给罗伊德看，之后务必销毁不留痕迹。“我们需要帮助，”他说，“选择权在于你们。”他交付时本是在交付请托，而对方望着他决然模样，似懂了些什么，轻声答应了。

而后他回去房间，直至傍晚都再未踏出一步。他再从自己房间中走出时，已经换下了原先的圆桌骑士制服。C.C.自沙发上扭过头来，带着一分微妙眼神打量他。女人将一个笑容封在嘴角，手指在唇线附近游移。“看起来你们终于有了实质性进展啊，”她话音上扬，像见了有趣物事般，“我是说你们的计划。”朱雀错开她的探究注视，从披萨盒里夺走最后两块冷掉的面饼，低声问她另一人在哪里。

“你是故意的吗？”C.C.撇下嘴角，“反正我们没有再维持同居一室的关系。”朱雀心不在焉地往胃里填了些东西，而后在她几近恫吓的眼神下转开步子。他在鲁路修的房门前停驻半晌，无形中感到背后目光嘲弄意味愈发浓郁，而后他屏下呼吸，拧动门把，一个闪身后将那视线彻底阻绝在外。

然后他见到面前那人讶异瞥来，换下华服，黑裤白衬，与他一般打扮，提醒他们仍然驻留在这般年纪里，好似不过仍是寻常学生，课后解了系扣、去了外衣，不再由寻常规制约束，亦无需思考既得的立场处境。往前的一些职责已被放弃了，往后的才初见端倪。

朱雀半晌未记起自己前来有任何具体目的，鲁路修也并不询问。他靠近时双眼已重归暗沉紫色，眉宇间仍带着茫然，好像他们再以这般平和面貌相见的场景近乎虚幻。朱雀回过神时，已经复被他捧着了脸侧，指尖滑过面颊在耳际拢合微微施力。

“你要成为我的骑士了。”他声音极轻，如梦呓般。朱雀握着他腕骨，往上追溯，抚过臂弯，搭过肩头，末了停留在颈侧揽住。朱雀叫拇指探进衣领中贴近锁骨摩挲时，那具身躯又传来轻微颤栗。朱雀思及这潜藏的瑟缩畏惧与早先校园间的自如表象间的差异时，又感到胸腹当中沉坠发冷。他垂下眼睑，缓慢解开对方衬衣系扣，凑上前去在颈间落下亲吻。他在鲁路修颈间或吮或用舌苔磨蹭，留下湿润印迹，蹭过凸骨，卷下苍白胸膛。他嘴唇蹭动间其下皮肤仍在颤抖，那身躯亦在显著僵直；他在上头留下斑斑吻痕，直至它们由着被他拨开的衣襟零零星星遍及胸前，他才完全环住对方腰际，搂抱住了，然后侧过脸去，轻轻贴在了那人心口位置。

“对，我是你的骑士了。”

他听着那心拍跃动，有一刻砰然失律。而后鲁路修探过了手，贴着他后脑抚摸，揉搓蓬松蜷曲发尾。他们在这般平缓拥抱中逗留许久，直至鲁路修的手指稍微勾缠时，那身躯颤抖终于暂时止住，僵硬态势也被卸去。朱雀便偏回头来，在那心脏跃动上印下一吻。

他动作缓和地将鲁路修推靠在门板上，随后在鲁路修发出叹息之间跪下地去，解开对方裤腰，拉下底裤，轻轻托着了股间阴囊。他首次含住对方阴茎时，听及那叹息变作悠长的。在那东西逐渐变热变硬时，那人绞紧他发尾也愈发用力，然而那力道不带迫使意味，那硬物抵至他舌根也不过叫他柔软吞咽。朱雀吞吐之间带上吸吮，每每咽下大半时便裹紧口腔，滑脱出来时都带上暧昧水声。

他空闲手指在对方腿根游移，捋过股间，翻开臀肉，然而并不冒进。鲁路修觉察到他动作时蓦然一颤，手指放松了些，反倒叫他从那头皮连带着残存记忆略微发麻的不适当中得以解脱出来。朱雀在鲁路修隐隐短促呻吟时尽力深吞，几乎卡进最深去无可去，口腔尽被充满时，鲁路修便在那节点上射精了。腥热液体抵着他舌根迸射时，朱雀短暂失神，一秒呼吸滞涩过后主动尽力咽下。他吞咽时鲁路修指尖擦过他眉梢眼角，纯然施与了安抚。

“没事。”他吐出阴茎时嘶哑出声，感到眼眶一角那摁压力度微微加重。鲁路修膝骨稍弯了些，似腿脚发软。朱雀用口舌替他清理时，他还发出低吟，待到舌尖擦过顶端孔眼拭去最末的点滴白浊时，那儿又多了湿润迹象。朱雀站起身时，他像是快沿着门板滑坐下去，而后伸出手来，抬高顿在朱雀肩前将落未落。

一个无声请求。朱雀凑上前去，由他揽住肩颈，轻柔覆上嘴唇，交换一个终究除去了所有笨拙、怜悯、憎恨与试探成分的绵密亲吻。朱雀搅动他灵巧舌头时，替他咽下所有将出未出的言语。他们片刻分离时涎液自舌尖拉出，那一刻朱雀捞过他肩背与腿弯，将他横抱起来。鲁路修用力扣着他颈后，仍然惊惶不安一般，及至被他放至卧床当中，扯去下身衣物时，那双手抓空了，便在空中颤抖攥紧。

“没事。”朱雀重复道，带着不同意味。他跪在鲁路修双腿之间，俯下身来略略抬起膝弯搁在肩头，而后低头继续舔弄那半勃性器。鲁路修脚跟勾在他背脊上，在由他吸吮带出愈发明显的呻吟时，颤栗反而由剧烈而渐缓。朱雀在他前端再度渗出透明液迹时，才抹了些去、刺入臀缝微微沾湿，指尖只在穴口外围打转。他抬头相望时，鲁路修极轻地点了点头，朱雀这才轻轻穿刺进去，指腹碾平一处皱褶往里摸索，叫肉壁一寸一寸将指节吞没。

他做得很慢，每一点细微变化都叫鲁路修感知，每一点多余尝试都在得到首肯后才会继续进行。他循序渐进得过于谨慎，及至到多跟手指并齐探入时，仍然不过进到得以在前列腺上慢慢搓摩的地步就不再前进。鲁路修手肘落回铺面，脚跟用力回勾，发出细末喘息：

“——给我……”

于是朱雀直起身来，从裤裆当中掏摸出整根，而后抬高鲁路修双腿，微微推至弯折。他抵上那经了许久扩张的入口，慢慢穿刺入肉，鲁路修再度颤栗时他俯压下另一些亲吻，落于眼睑面颊，掠过嘴角又周转回去严密覆合。他顶入至微微滞涩的地步便不再冒进，就在浅处缓慢抽插。鲁路修在偶然反射痉挛中绞紧时，他便耐心停下，由得性器前端被紧密挤压。他并不强硬抽拔或突入，也不简单释放了事，尽力反复操在敏感片域上，叫那人呼出声来。

朱雀感到胀痛时，再经不知第几次被绞合收紧，一时间闷哼出声。他咽声之时鲁路修扳住他肩头，腿脚在他腰侧勾拢夹合。鲁路修主动送身时，片刻之间又露出哭泣模样，然而终归弯起微笑，在他寸寸嵌入直至最深时，轻声喊了他的名字。

 

枢木朱雀被一道晨光弄醒。

他掀开眼睑时瞥见身旁沉陷枕面，黢黑额发在凹陷中透出散乱痕迹。他短暂阖了眼，空气当中仍然弥散着厚重热量，随着白昼即临而来，落在被褥与袒露的头脸上。他在暗处触到另一具人躯，体温较他而言略低一些，他触抚时仍在平稳沉睡。他睁眼时方意识到他记不起半点未散的残像，或是他在醒来前便已然忘却，或是他终有短暂一日安稳无梦。

一些事情连同一些职责一并结束了。他偏过头去，埋在另一人颈间，不确定自己是忧心未消还是忧思乍起。他呼吸着那人气息时，终究是完全收紧怀抱，好似寻着一处依存、稳固一处重心。

他们将携手并进。他想。有旧日奇迹将重现。有人将死去。所有事情都有所偏差，然而一切都将被拨回既定轨迹。他无法丈量其间差距，亦如他无法推算终焉之日前的倒数时长。

然后鲁路修醒来。然后他们在缄默间自然贴近，交换亲吻。朱雀在起身之前，须臾之间似觉头脑中停滞时刻被轻轻拨动，正负倒转，划过一个漫长周期，终究叫指针相会。那是始端或终端，钟声鸣响，片翼散落，仅得那一处间距终于明晰。

短暂的、真切的——纯然为零。


End file.
